Monster
by IWLYD
Summary: well raven and beastboy have an argument that makes rage take control over raven and she wants to kill beast boy but they say you have to fight fire with fire so what will beast boy do to save raven? one shot and if you want I ll continue the story BBXrae rate T because im bad


**be gentle my first TT fanfic you know i hope you like it its been on my head like 1000 years XD well lets go on°°!**

**Disclaimer.- i will own teen titans if... well i wont have it never sad but true**

**Bb POV**

"RAVEN STOP!" She has lost the control she is not raven anymore she is the rage in its most pure incarnation "please I love you don't do this"

"Its useless garfield I'm like this so you love a monster  
hell I didn't want this to happen but it may be the last chance they say the only way to fight a beast is being one

_Beast were are you_

Roarhgggggg what you want green thing

Your help

To save raven?

Yes to save her

What do I get

I'm not in the mood you're going to help me beast

What if I don't

Beast boy stares at him before throwing a punch

I said you'll help me its not an option

I like that determination Hmpf ok little green I will help you

I feel the rage running all over my body I feel like a monster no I am a monster

"Roarghhhhhhhh"

"So that's your full power"

The changeling and raven got into a fierce battle she started the attack with a few red blasts and the beast got them all but it was all like tickles to him he was invincible or it seemed like that

he started attacking raven with rage and hatred he was going to finish her when titans arrived

"Raven what's going on" the thing they didn't knew was that rage was controlling raven

"He is trying to kill me" she said that and started crying or pretending she was crying

"Beastboy I'm sorry but you are going down" the wonder boy started attacking him but he was weak the blasts did hurt him and he was very exhausted robin sent him a few explosive disks that hit him while starfire was doing the same with green blasts when she and robin moved cyborg sent a full blast to his chest he only felt his chest cracking

So this is it what an irony I try to save the girl I love and my friends kill me thinking I was hurting her

The beast was on the floor but when the beast turned into beastboy then the titans realized what they just have done he had burns and bruises all over his body he was almost dead he was spitting blood

"Beastboy" cyborg and starfire screamed while they run to beast boy to see if he was alive then raven started laughing like a maniac

"I did it I k..." Then raven did realized what she had done

"I killed beast boy" she started crying

"Raven you forced us to kill him raven why?"

"No gar don't die" she started running ignoring robin and when she was with his beloved she looked at him

"I'm sorry gar"he was unconscious already

_Soo what's this is this heaven? He asked curious_

"no its like a bridge to it garfield" he turned to see his father and mother

"mom dad I have missed you a lot but if you are here that means" the changeling says before he realize the truth

"yes" his father answers happy

"so I'm dead" he asked sad but happy

"Well yes and no" his mother gently responded "look at you, you are a grown man"

"How can I be dead and not at the same time" the changeling asked a little confused

"Well you are dying right now" his dad says like if it was something common

"Now let's go garfield"his mom says gently

"No" he responds abruptly "I don't want to"

"We can't make something little boy" his dad says

"But I..." Beast boy starts crying and then starts walking with his parents "I don't want to"his father extends his hand to beast boy and when he takes it his father suddenly hugs him

"Be a gentleman with her and love her like I love your mother never regret nothing never garfield now leave this place and go for her"

"But you'll have troubles because of me" the changeling says with some tears in his eyes

"Stop crying we can always say that they didn't have the papers" his father answer smirking "now go"

"Thanks" he cleans his eyes and starts running down to the earth

Back with the titans

"Garfieeeeld" raven was crying she was heartbroken

"Don't die please" she continues crying then she hugs the body "l love you even if I don't demonstrate that even if I am cold you know I love you I still remember our first kiss when you saw terra at that school and you were at the top of the tower you were crying"

Flashback

"Why are you crying gar" she says coldly

"I saw terra but she doesn't want to remember me"

"if she doesn't want to remember she won't"

"But she was a friend and a teammate and she just says I'm not his friend and that she isn't the girl I know how can she dump all the things we have done together I feel alone"

"Beast boy you are not..."

"I know" he says with a smirk in his face while he cleans his tears"I'll be fine"

"Besides I know someone who thinks you are cute" she says happy but cold  
"Even if you don't like her she does like you and your jokes and your personality"

"I don't know her so who is that chick" he says her face leaning until their lips crush

"So who is that chick" he says playful

"Stupid" she says smirking

END OF Flashback

"Please don't die" she says

"Common raven let's go" robin says while he rubs her back

"No I don't want to I love him he is unique and lovely and handsome"

"And amazing and funny" beast boy started talking "you forgot that"

"Beast boy " she says while she hugs him stronger than starfire

"Ouuuch" he says "hey you almost kill me once don't try it again" he says joking

"Well we must check your body so we can know how much damage did you receive" the wonder boy says

"Always doing the paperwork robin" he says that and their teammates take him to the nurse but before he goes he whisper something to raven " I love you"

"I love you too stupid" she says smirking while he goes to the nurse

**like it hate it reviews please ;D**


End file.
